


Coming back

by Amarylissa



Series: We regret to inform you... [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Phoenixwytch and usakiwigirl who wanted to know what happened to Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts), [usakiwigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/gifts).



Steve was angry, past ‘I need to blow something up’ angry and well into ‘I’m going to do something that Danny will regret, the Governor will regret and even I might regret’ angry. And the trouble was, he could do nothing about it. He let rip another volley of shots, the target giving up the ghost without anyway near enough resistance. Dead center, every one, and what good was it?

“Hey, Brah. Howzit?”

Steve pulled off his ear defenders. “Marvellous thank you Chin, fucking great.”

“Beer?”

Steve sighed and nodded. 

~#~

Chin didn’t bring it up at first. 

Steve thought maybe it really was just a quick trip out for a beer. But after they’d discussed the game on TV, talked about whether they were hungry, and decided to order some food, Chin launched in. 

“You can’t carry on like this, you know.”

Steve put his head down on the bar, narrowly resisting the temptation to pound his forehead repeatedly into the wood. “Do we have to?” His voice was muffled. 

“We do. And if I don’t, Kono will. Or Danny.”

“Danny has already. And Kono keeps giving me evil looks.”

“She likes Sam.”

Steve lifted his head enough to raise an eyebrow at Chin, in a weak attempt to divert his attention. 

“Not like that! She’s still running with that so-called ex-Yakuza scum. But we’re not here to talk about my cousin. Or we could, we could talk about just what she’ll do to you if you don’t stop riding Sam so hard.”

“But...”

“Hear me out. The guy’s good. He’s bright, he’s hardworking, he’s open minded...”

“... he’s half my age and twice as fast.”

“Is that really what it’s about, man? I know it’s been hard coming back. I know you want to be indestructible, invincible, immortal, whatever, but hey, you’ve been on crutches for four months.” 

Steve’s shoulders were slumped. “I know, man, I know. Look, I’ll try. Just when he floored that guy, I should have done that, yet I was twenty steps behind.”

“Yeah, and screaming at the guy about protocol was a great idea wasn’t it, big guy?”

“Danny, so glad you joined us.” Steve turned to face the bar and focused on picking the label off his beer, ignoring his partner, ignoring the plate of food the bar tender had just served up. 

Chin and Danny exchanged looks. Danny raised his eyebrows. Chin shrugged, then shook his head. 

“I’m off brah.” He put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, but Steve didn’t turn or say goodbye. 

Danny took up the newly vacated seat, and waved at the bar tender. “You want another?”

“Better not. I should go...”

Steve half stood up, so Danny started to talk, fast. 

“You know you were out of order today, I know, hell, half of HPD knows, but give yourself a break.”

“What? Just like everyone else is? Commander McGarrett’s not half the man he used to be, go easy on the guy? I can’t stand it, Danny.”

“That’s not what I meant. Put Sam aside for a moment: it’s not really about him is it?”

“That’s why he stayed on when I came back, though, isn’t it. ‘Cos I can’t do everything I used to. Can’t run as fast, can’t run as far, can’t jump...”

“Hey...” Danny put a hand out, trying to calm Steve down, but Steve was past that. 

“Are you sorry for me too, Danny? Are you?” And he stormed out of the bar. 

“And the award for fucking up an intervention goes to Detective Danny Williams.” Danny threw some notes down on the bar and walked out too. 

~#~

It had all blown over, less, perhaps, rather than more. Steve had apologised to Sam, Sam had said, “No, you were right, I should have waited for backup,” and the pair of them went about their day. It was the rest of the team who were walking on eggshells, waiting for the next time Steve ripped Sam a new one. 

~#~

Danny was in court, again. He’d cursed the fact that the trial was into its third day, but if his evidence resulted in Johnny Jacobs going down, it would be worth it. He’d shot out of the office that morning saying, “Behave yourself,” to Steve, but his tone was gentle. 

Within minutes of his departure, the rest of the team were called down to a crime scene. An office manager had been found dead and it looked like the office had been a front for something more serious. 

Steve took the lead: he’d slotted back into that part of the job without effort. 

“Chin, Kono, I want you to go round the guy’s house, talk to the widow. She’s gotta know something, and get the guy’s computer. If Fong can’t find something on this one it may be at home. Danny and I will...” He stopped and tried again. “Sam and I will manage the scene here.”

A couple of officers from HPD were taking statements from the rest of the staff when Sam called out, “We’ve got a runner!” 

A two hundred and twenty pound guy was making a break for it out the back of the office. 

“I’m on it!” Sam called as shot out the door after him. Steve followed, ninety percent of his mind on the chase and the other ten percent envying Sam’s speed, watching his muscles tense and relax as he pounded down the street. Steve knew he was going to be hitting the painkillers this afternoon, however short the chase ended up being. 

“Five-0. Lay down your weapon.”

Steve swore as he rounded the corner and heard Sam’s words. The runner was still now, backed up against a chain fence across the alley. He was sweating heavily, a gun in his shaking hands. 

“Come on, you heard what the Officer said.” Steve approached slowly. 

“Back off or pretty boy gets it, and you’re next.” Shaking hands or not, the guy wasn’t going down without a fight. 

“There’s only one way this is gonna end.” Sam took a step forward, his own weapon pointing at the suspect. “You know who that is, dontcha?”

“I don’t who you are, who he is, who your mother was, but one more step and you won't care either.”

“You’re gonna care. That’s Commander McGarrett. He’s responsible for locking up half the guys in Halawa. He’s why no-one with any sense sets up criminal operations on this Island any more.”

Steve might have blushed, were it not for the fact that was the moment the guy chose to fire at Sam. Steve shoved him back as the bullet whizzed past their heads, then returned fire. He ran forward once the guy was down, kicking his gun away from him. Sam picked himself up, blood running down the side of his face, and bent to empty the gun. Steve cuffed the guy, and called for backup and paramedics. 

“He gonna make it?” Sam asked, wiping at the blood without having much effect. 

“Sure, just clipped his thigh enough to down him. You OK?”

“I’m fine. I just, I’m sorry you had to shove me out of the way, I messed it up again didn’t I?”

“You couldn't have known what he’d do. You did good.”

“Yeah, I couldn't have floored him with a shot like that, though.”

“It’s just practice.” Sirens announced the arrival of two squad cars and an ambulance. Steve watched as two HPD officers and a paramedic assessed the guy on the floor, then said, “Come on, let’s get that blood off your face.”

~#~

Steve let rip another volley of shots, then pulled up a clean target. 

“Your turn.”

Sam adjusted his ear defenders then stepped up to the barrier. He fired a couple, both going to the left. “Damn!”

“You just need to alter your stance. Like this.” Steve pushed Sam’s shoulder into a better position. 

“Now try.”

One, two, three, each shot went closer to the target center until Sam hit the bullseye. 

“Got it!” He punched the air. 

“Well done!” Steve’s smile was warm. “Get down here two, three times a week, practice that stance, you’ll be able to do that on the street too.”

“Hey brah. Howzit?”

Steve and Sam pulled off their ear defenders. Steve said, “Good. Time for a beer?” And Chin nodded. 

~#~

In the bar, Kono and Sam had started a game of pool, and Sam was getting thrashed. Chin and Steve went over to a booth. 

Danny returned from the bar with a tray of Longboards. “Am I glad to see the real world again. If I have to spend one more day in the courtroom I'll be getting done for contempt.” 

He sat down next to Steve who grinned. 

“You look like you’ve had a good day,” Danny said. 

Steve sat back, beer in one hand, and put his other arm round his partner. “Not bad. Sam and I took down this guy, turns out he was the one behind the whole thing. I took Sam down the range after, we’re gonna work on his accuracy.”

Danny relaxed back against Steve and took a swig from his bottle, a broad smile on his face.


End file.
